


Split

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [25]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Maddie and Briar complement and complete one another.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Madeline "Maddie" Hatter
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 2





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 25 - Split

Madeline Hatter and Briar Beauty were… to put it contradictory, two wildly different yet similar people. Wasn’t it a saying that you shouldn’t get two extroverts in the same room? It was just… rapid insanity. If Briar got juiced up on coffee, and Maddie was just herself, they could argue forever over little things, like how to properly pronounce the word tomato or how come people didn’t fall off the face of Ever After if the planet was always spinning. Neither one was much good at sleeping either, so it could go on for hours, until everyone else got sick of them and left and it was just Briar and Maddie, spending hours upon hours in one another’s company. No wonder they’d wound up dating.

Briar personally considered herself to be more practical than Maddie. Maddie considered herself to be more omnipotent, a seeing eye to how Briar’s life could be better. The two clashed often. Theirs was a relationship built on debate. But they taught one another things too. Briar introduced Maddie to the glories of nightlife. Maddie showed Briar how even an afternoon tea could be whimsical and fun. Their energies fed into one another in a repeatedly dizzying display of passion. The pair were always active. Always doing something. It seemed that they both felt that if they ever sat still, they would just stop moving forever, so it was an impossibility.

They were like two halves of the same person, split down the middle. Incredibly different, yet also incredibly similar. And together, they were complete.


End file.
